Untouchable
by Glorious Clio
Summary: A short story about Lady Marian.  Set before Guy's proposal in 1x07.  No spoilers.


Title: Untouchable  
Rating: T  
Summary: A short story about Lady Marian. Set before Guy's proposal in 1x07.

Disclaimer: I do not hold any ownership over the BBC's version of Robin Hood.  
Author's Note: I hope you enjoy it anyway, and feel free and able to leave a review (I accept anonymous reviews)! Thanks to musical-penguins for the rapid-fire beta. Any mistakes are mine and mine alone.

O0OoO

Marian knew she was beautiful. She could not seem to get around it. Her blue eyes, her dark hair, her fair skin, her straight teeth (all of them there, thank you very much). Her line of suitors out the door. Yes. The evidence was clear. An English Rose, in bloom, ready for plucking.

She had been promised to Robin of Locksley, Earl of Huntingdon. But then the fool left. Skipped town, broke her fragile, maiden's heart, met up with his king and sought eternal glory for his family and descendants. Marian dried her tears and vowed from then on to be untouchable. Aloof. Cold. And it worked.

Sir Hugh of Kent. The first to be rejected. He was aged 40 years, had a boil near his ear and not a hair on his head. His being a good friend of her fathers' was not enough to tempt her heart.

Bartholomew FitzWalter, a distant cousin from Lancaster. Nothing was much wrong with him, but he was a dull conversationalist with the habit of picking his teeth after meals. He too, was rebuffed.

Lord Godfrey of Northampton. In his 70th year, looking for a third wife. He had no children to inherit his lands (rumors of his impotence were utterly rampant). Marian could hardly be bothered to look into his watery blue eyes.

And Marian was earning a reputation. From a sweet maid who had tempted a son of an Earl, she became untouchable. She found she did not mind.

Until one horrible day. Her father had been ousted from his position as Sheriff of Nottingham, and Sheriff Vaisey became the one to watch. And watch she did as he placed Sir Guy of Gisbourne (where was Gisbourne? It must be a very small manor indeed. He must be a second son to employ his services to a Sheriff) in charge of Locksley. Marian knew that Robin's business had not been tended to as well as it ought, but Thornton did his best, he was trusted and well liked. Nonetheless, Vaisey had the final say. And Sir Guy looked around and liked what he saw. Even more so when he called on the neighbors.

Marian had seen men more attractive than him (as her mind pushed Robin away). But she could think of few more dangerous than him. Nonetheless, she held him at arm's length, like any other suitor. Not even he would be able to break her lines of defensive in the icy house she had built for her heart, military man though he was. He was a hard man, he did not know how to be gentle with anyone; dogs, serving girls, the villagers in Locksley. No, Marian knew that she would have to be very careful not to offend this one. Cat, meet mouse. Marian did not know which role she played.

Yet no matter how close he was to her, he was careful not to touch her beyond what was deemed proper. The one time he tried to take her arm, she squirmed out of his grasp, admonishing him lightly but firmly. He immediately apologized.

So life went on.

Until another horrible day. Robin was suddenly in the yard, with the ever loyal Much; her father tried to force them to leave. Marian knew it was no use; that she would have to guard her heart and her father. Slowly, calmly, she picked up her bow and nocked an arrow to it. She aimed it carefully at Robin and demanded that he leave. He looked shocked to see her. He had changed; in truth they both had. He looked tired, she looked cold. What a pair they made, Marian thought. Dead to the world before they had even died.

"Leave."

Robin of Locksley was home. What did that mean? She was still unmarried. Did she still love him?

No.

He left her. Unforgivable. He would not melt the ice around her heart, however warm his gaze was.

He was hardly home before he left again, this time for the forest. He knew nothing of the delicate situation in Nottingham, and went crashing into trouble again and again, enraging the sheriff and Sir Guy. Cat and Mouse. Again, she did not know who was the Cat and who was the Mouse. Marian remained in her house, her room, her head, unreached by the drama enfolding in the forest. She carried on with her own business.

Sir Guy liked to discuss Robin Hood at length. Someone must have told him that she was once engaged to marry Locksley. His insecurity amused her to some degree. Especially when he listed Robin's faults. Oh, Marian was well aware of those. She knew how poisonous his lips could be, and refused to allow him to kiss her. She knew how seductive his words could be; she kept their few conversations short. Naturally she could not discuss Robin's lips with Sir Guy. So she remained silent on the subject, changing the topic if she could.

As it happened, Marian was not completely cold. She was sympathetic to the people she was meant to protect. At night she became her true self. The ultimate untouched woman: disguised as a man, all in black, dead of night, an angel of mercy delivering food, a ha'penny, medicine, bandages, anything to help. After a time, Robin her found out. He always did, damn him.

So it could come as no surprise when the two met in the forest one evening.

She was scurrying home, preparing to shed her skin once more and become the aloof Lady Marian. But for the moment, she was enjoying the freedom her disguise gave her. Suddenly a twig snapped behind her. The Nightwatchman turned to see Robin of Locksley, with his cocky grin on his face and waving an impertinent little wave. She did not remove the mask, but lowered the handkerchief to speak to him.

"Can I assist you in some way, Sir?"

"No, good Nightwatchman, it is I who should assist you," he responded with a curt bow.

She rolled her eyes at his formality, but then remembered she had started it. They had always played these foolish, childish games. She wondered if they would ever stop.

"I require no assistance this evening," she began putting up her kerchief again.

"Wait!"

"For?"

He approached her and whispered, "Marian, do not cover your mouth. It is the strongest part of you."

Her eyes narrowed in anger before she punched him. He stumbled away, looking confused and hurt.

"What was that for?"

"Implying that I am a regular gossip who does not know what she is doing!"

He rubbed his chin ruefully and carefully considered his reply, "Marian, believe me, I meant it as a compliment! You use your words all day long to fight for the poor."

She thought for a moment. He was right. Oh, but he could boil her blood in a way no man ever could.

"Perhaps it is not surprising at all you are not married, if you punch every man who compliments you," he said, rubbing his chin.

"I was going to apologize, yet after that comment, I am not sorry at all, Robin of Locksley. But I am not used to your new drivel. Whom have you been practicing on?"

He pulled himself up and crept closer. The Nightwatchman stiffened.

"I was being honest. If I wanted to feed you drivel, I would tell you your lips were the perfect shade of red, in a most pleasing shape, perfect for kissing. Then I would gently remove your mask, and I would talk about your eyes, as blue as the Mediterranean Sea, and I would know." He winked, and the Nightwatchman realized that he was only getting closer. "After that, I would talk of your hands, so white and pure, and then convince you to take off your-"

"That is quite enough."

He grinned and stepped back again. "As you wish, Marian."

"Nightwatchman," she insisted.

"That too."

She scoffed at him, before turning on her heel, pulling up the kerchief and marching away into the night.

Oh yes, her blood was boiling, and if she was honest with herself, it was melting the ice around her heart. She would have to try and repair the damage in the morning when she was the untouchable Lady Marian again.


End file.
